The Hundred Acre Vengeance
by mistermetropolis
Summary: After Xehanort restarts the Keyblade War and plunges the universe into darkness, the only salvaged place is the world within a book, leaving an unlikely new Keyblade wielder to save the day and restore the light - Kanga.


It was dark.

Rocky spikes were growing out of the walls, as if the whole world was deep in a cavern, and yet, Kanga knew that what she was in resembled a small house.

It was decorated with little everyday things – a globe, a bed, a furnace…There was even a little table in the center of the one room and a door outside in the corner. The kangaroo didn't want to know what was outside, though – not if the inside looked this hectic.

And yet, she felt drawn to it, all the same.

Slowly, Kanga crept toward the door, listening for any noises outside. As she got there and rested her ear against the wood, a quiet ambience that was sort of a roar was audible somewhere in the distance. Still, she knew she had to open it. Her family and friends back in the Hundred Acre Wood depended on the safety of this area, the surroundings of the book that housed their world.

Kanga placed her hand on the doorknob and opened the door, bracing herself for whatever she may find.

Everything was utterly, perversely distorted. The buildings nearby and the surrounding walls of the area had been embedded into the ground or torn asunder. The sky was completely black. It wasn't night. It was as if pure darkness had enshrouded the planet.

_I need to go back right now_, Kanga thought. _Roo needs me. _Her little son, Roo, would wonder where she had gone if she had stayed too long. She had found her way out of the Hundred Acre Wood by exploring an area that hadn't been traversed often. Eventually, standing at a precise spot, she noticed a tunnel of light appearing in the sky. She allowed it to dematerialize her, only to reappear in the outside world.

Kanga turned around to go back into the house, but the second she did, a terrifying creature sprang out of the shadows in front of her. It literally came out of a puddle of darkness that had instantly materialized on the ground. Kanga screamed in shock. She took in the monster in the next second – it was completely black, save for its golden eyes, and it had long jagged strands of darkness emanating from its head. It was about her height, which she noticed all the more as it charged toward her, claws outstretched and reaching for her heart.

Kanga shielded herself with her arms in horror, but just then, a sword appeared in her hand. The creature rushed against the blade and was instantly dissolved into particles of darkness.

It took a few seconds for Kanga to realize what had happened, and then, she rested her arm, surveying her surroundings. It was calm. There were no more strange creatures. Relieved, she examined the sword in her hand. It was shaped sort of like a key. _This is awfully similar to Sora's Keyblade_, she realized. _Maybe it's just like his._ Kanga's Keyblade, though, looked different from Sora's. Hers had what looked like a collection of branches put together for a handle. Hunny was "dripping" from them, which formed the rest of the weapon, and blade at the end resembled four bees in the hunny with their stingers pointing outward.

Sora, their friend from the outside, had visited the Hundred Acre Wood for the first time over a year ago. He had helped to repair the land that had been torn apart by what he called the "Heartless" over the previous ten years. Again, he had visited them this year and prevented further destruction.

_Maybe that thing that attacked me was a Heartless?_ Kanga thought. One thing she knew, though, was that she couldn't let them near the book. She ran back inside, but it was too late – Heartless in blue metal uniforms and gray helmets were taking it! And this time, they weren't just ripping the pages out – they were taking it with them into a portal of darkness.

"No!" Kanga shouted as she jumped after them, but again, she was too late. The corridor closed without her. "Oh, dear…" she thought. "I've got to find a way to rescue my friends."

Kanga knew that she would no match for the world outside this house, but she remembered what had allowed her to leave the woods in the first place. With that in mind, she held up her Keyblade into the air and shouted "Light!" A rectangle of light appeared in the room. Kanga held up her hand against her eye at its initial brightness, but then, with a determined look on her face, she stepped through it.


End file.
